1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device that senses warpage of the flexible display device, and a method of sensing warpage of the flexible display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Generally, flat display devices may be classified into light-emitting type flat display devices and light-receiving type flat display devices. Light-emitting type flat display devices include organic light-emitting display devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), cathode ray tubes (CRTs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), light emitting diodes (LEDs), and the like. Light-receiving type flat display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.
Organic light-emitting display devices among these flat display devices have superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and short response times. Thus, the organic light-emitting display devices have been in the spotlight because they can be applied to display devices for mobile devices, such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, smart phones, ultra-slim laptop computers, or tablet personal computers (PCs), or electronic/electric products, such as ultra-thin TVs.
Flexible display devices that are easily carried and can be applied to various types of devices have been recently studied and developed for next generation display devices. Flexible display devices based on an organic light-emitting display technology among them are the most powerful display devices. A touch function can be applied to flexible display devices.